Spit Fire
by tsuki1613
Summary: Matt has a problem, or rather two problems, One being his sexy best friend in leather and another a little albino runt. What was he going to do? AU. Matt/Mello/Near
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: ...Sooo bored, this attacked me last night, have to type it or I will go insane._

_May have serious spelling errors 'cause I'm using a crappy word system. Srry I'll try to get them all._

_Summary: Matt has a problem, or rather two problems, One being his sexy best friend in leather and another a little albino runt. What was he going to do? AU. Matt/Mello/Near_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, 'cause if I did I wouldn't have this crappy word processor._

Matt had a problem, well actually two problems, one, his best friend, currently flaunting his seventeen year old (Hot) ass in skin tight leather. And two the little albino runt that seemed to have taken a hold of his mind during a particularly boring math class.

'Course he could also add the fact that he had had a very detailed wet dream the night before, about the first problem, the afore mentioned sexy blonde in the tight leather. Which caused him to rush to the bathroom, in his shared room with that damned sexy blonde, and lock himself in before Mello woke up. And sadly, the second problem was distracting him from the most frightfully easy math lesson by doing nothing more than tangling his long pale fingers in his hair.

Matt watched those fingers out of the corner of his eye. The fingers where dexterous, and moved easily as they tangled the disheveled white hair moving between the index and middle finger easily. Matt let his eyes slide from the fingers to the pale features of Nears cheekbone, tracing a line up to coal black eyes trained on the smart board. Then down the pale, dare he say kissable neck, to where the white pajama shirt had fallen revealing a small shoulder.

'_Gods he was adorable, and probably edibl- NOO Bad Matt, Mind Away From There!'_ This had been going on in Matt's head the entire class, it would not stop.

Matt gulped, thankful that the goggles, hid his wandering eyes, but sadly did nothing to hide the small blush creeping into his features.

A loud snap drew his attention from Nears features to the blonde, leather clad hellion, in the seat on the opposite side of him. His teeth where nibbling on a chocolate bar, lips moving over it in a way that, to Matt, could only be described as sensual.

Matt's blush darkened, and pants grew even tighter. At which point he began to curse and thank the gods all at ounce.

Thanks for the inventions of notebooks that could be used to hide his growing problem. And curse them for putting beings as sexy as Mello on the planet and as adorable as Near to confuse and tempt him.

Yes Matt had a huge problem, one that stood out from the others. That had **caused** the others.

He was in love with his two best friends, and he was as confused as hell.

'_Video games, video games are good distractions.' _Matt thought to himself as he all but through himself at his gameing consoles. Barely glancing at the messy room around him. "Messy" being a loose term to describe the stacks of books that littered the floor, torn papers half-hazardly thrown across the desks and chairs on the left side of the room , while pieces of laptops and stacks of games covered the other. The ounce red carpet had taken a brownish tinge to it. The only place which was clean was the TV itself, which Matt insisted on for maximum gameing ability at all times.

He shoved a pile of books out of his way as he plopped down in front of the TV, losing himself in the world of Final Fantasy. He barley registered the door opening and closing. He did not want to deal with Mello right now. His feelings where confusing as it was. He loved Mello, He had come to terms with that factor after the second wet dream a few months ago. But now...Now he was starting to have feelings for Near as well. Matt was expecting his feelings for one of the boys to go away. BUT NO, Being the screwed up child genius he was, both sets of feelings had grown and festered and turned into an attraction, a love, for both of them.

What could he do? But more importantly what if his feelings where returned by one of them, and not the other? What if say Mello actually was gay, which he defiantly was not, judging by the magazines shoved into his sock drawer. But what if he actually like liked Matt, and Near did not? Could he live with just one of his loves returning his feelings?

Or what if he found out Near liked him and Mello hated him for it? If Matt started dating him that is? Could he give up One for the other?

Or worse, if both boys returned his feelings, but couldn't stand each other. If Matt had to _choose_ knowing that he would brake either Mello's or Near's heart. Matt's own heart began to ache just at the thought of hurting one of them.

"Yo, goggle boy! Hello!" Matt was pulled from his thoughts, as Mello's hand came into focus in front of his face.

Matt paused the game, which he had been playing on auto-pilot while his thoughts wandered, and turned around, only to freeze with his mouth hanging open in a very fish-like manner.

Mello stood before him dressed in a green shirt that was defiantly to small for him, riding up revealing his toned stomach, the pants which where also green, hugged him almost as good as the leather, stopping just below Mello's knees, showing off tanned calves. The shoes where a lighter green and pointed up, like an elf's. And atop his head completing the look was a green pointed hat. The blonde hair almost glowed in the half light of the room, making stunning blue eyes even more breath taking.

Then Matt noticed Near, just to the right of Mello, he had gray mouse ears on his head, but what shocked Matt the most, was that Near was wearing clothes. He was in a loose gray t-shirt, that had fur around the collar and sleeves. The pants where also gray, and very fuzzy looking. He looked adorable, in Matt's opinion.

"Um Mello? Why do you look like a stripper version of Link? And why is Near dressed like an albino mouse?" Matt managed to choke out, sounding almost normal, and not at all hot and bothered by the erotic sight before him.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Look at the calendar you idiot."

Matt glanced at the calendar, which proudly displayed, that it was October 31st. L's birthday, and also explaining his two crush's attire to him.

He had been so caught up with his new feelings to notice Halloween fast approaching him, and also Whammy House's first ever Halloween ball, and celebration of L's birthday.

See a lot of this had changed since L had come back five months ago with a man named Light Yagami. L had told all the students at Whammy's house that he had met the man in a cafe, and the had immediately became friends. L had realized he was the son of a police chief who was helping him on a case, and offered him a spot on the task force. The criminal was caught soon after, and L had offered Light a permanent spot in helping him. L had stated that Lights intelligence was useful and L valued it.

Matt knew better. Yes Light was smart. But that wasn't all. The looks Light would give L, and the way L returned them. It was the way Matt had to force himself to not look at Mello or Near, and the way he whished that they would look at him.

Matt had immediately liked Light, he didn't look down at him because he was the third ranked student, didn't see his laziness as a fault. And he knew that Light knew that he was smart, smarter than Near even.

Matt had toyed with the idea of asking Light for help, but it was a matter of catching Light alone. He was always with someone. And Matt didn't need his problem declared to the whole of Whammy's house.

"Dude!" Something hit Matt squarely on the back of the head.

"Ow! The fuck was that for Mello!" Matt cursed as he grabbed his head and glared at the blonde, who just glared back and dropped the book he had used to hit Matt with back onto the floor.

"You where spacing out again and ignoring everything I was saying!" The blonde yelled, infamous temper flaring. Matt just found it adorable because Mello's face had taken on the pout it would often get when he was ignored.

"Matt has been doing that a lot lately." Nears monotone voice spoke up. " Is something wrong?"

'_Yeah, you two.' _Matt thought as his eyes shifted between the two occupants in the room. Near twirling a piece of hair again looking intently at Matt. While Mello looked at him accusingly.

"Haven't been sleeping well lately is all." He stated. It wasn't really a lie. He hadn't slept well in a long time, his thoughts being plagued by chocoholic blondes and toy wielding albinos.

"Yeah well its not getting you out of this party." Mello stated throwing something a bag of clothes at him. "Now get dressed, where're already late as it is, I don't want all the chocolate to be gone by the time we get there."

Matt peered into the bag, and let a small gasp loose.

'_Well shit.'_ Was his only thought as he pulled out the costume.

_A/N: Soo What u guys think! I personally like it!_

_Now I ant to hear some ideas as to what you guys think my twisted brain came up with to put Matt into for his costume! Who knows if one idea is better than mine a might just use it!_

_Hit the button, I'm still not sure if I want to continue this story. I have a clear idea of the plot, but I would like people to tell me if it really is something I should continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok You guys wanted it soo here it is!_

_I am using a variation on Miharu is Haruka's Love Child's idea, since I was originally gunna put him in a dress anyway...This is my version of Raggedy Anne, Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Do not own if I did, Death Note would not b allowed in America 'cause there'd b way to much yaoi! Ohh And I don't own this costume, I went to google and typed in Raggedy Anne, And I found this ;)._

_No seriously they even disable The being able to Marry the same gender in Harvest Moon, I know, I tried it. (Its a game 4 those of u who don't know...)_

* * *

The first thing Matt noticed when he opened the bag was the hair curler, sitting innocently atop something blue, spotted with red.

Matt turned his eyes back to Mello, an eyebrow raised, "A hair curler? Mello where did, no wait how is a better way to put it, get your hands a hair curler?"

Mello just smirked and motioned for Matt to go through the rest of the bag.

Setting the hair curler on the floor Matt pulled out the spotted fabric. It was a very small blue dress. The fact that it was a dress was enough to make Matt's eyes widen in shock. But what added to that shock was the design of the dress. It was made to look like a French maid dress, except the only thing French maid about it was the white ruffles around the collar and half apron around the waist. The top part of the uniform was a deep shade of blue, and the section Matt had seen spotted with red. On closer inspection Matt noticed the red spots were actually tiny flowers. He supposed they were tulips. A big Blue bow the same shade as the rest of the dress hung just below the white ruffles. The weird apron thing was attached to the dress with big red buttons. This lead down to the bottom portion of the dress which was only blue, the red from the top portion was carried on in the ruffles at the base of the dress.

"The fuck is this Mello?" Matt exclaimed standing up with the costume balled in his fist, bag falling to the floor and spilling the rest of the contents which Matt ignored in favor of yelling at the blonde.

Mello's smirk widened before he replied evenly and with a hint of innocence, which Mello did not have, "It's a modern version of Raggedy Anne. With your freckles and red hair I thought it would be a good costume for you." Mello's face fell into a fake frown "What you don't like it? And I went to all that trouble to get you a costume too. You've been so distracted lately I thought you'd appreciate the thought..."

Matt sighed and eyed the dress in his hands. Mello had put in the thought to get him a costume, even if it was a Raggedy Anne, French maid, stripper outfit. It couldn't get any worse right?

"Can I at least keep the goggles?" Matt finally said giving Mello puppy eyes.

"No. Now c'mere Near and help me with Mattykin's hair and make-up."

Correction. It could get much worse.

...

Matt pulled at the hem of the dress subconsciously for the tenth time in under a minute. They where walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria where the party was being held, Mello to his right, and Near to his left.

"Ohh come on Matty at least I let you keep your stripes." Mello said eyeing Matt from the corner of his eye, devious smirk fixed firmly in place.

Let Matt keep his stripes he had. Albeit in a round about way. The knee high socks, held Matt's stripes, except for the black and white was replaced with red and white. To make the torture worse Matt was forced into black high heel shoes. But the worst part of his ordeal. Because that was what Matt had to describe the torture he just went through.

Mello had dragged Matt into the bathroom and preceded to put a bunch of goop on his face, while Near tamed his hair, very efficiently using the curler. Matt had a very hard time of not jumping either of them, especially when Mello leaned particularly close to him while doing putting on the blush. Which was just red lipstick swirled onto his cheek bones, giving him a more "Raggedy Anne-ish" look. Or when the feeling of Near's fingers shifting through his hair almost became unbearable.

But no. The worst part of his ordeal, was when Mello took out the bonnet. Yes bonnet. It was white, with a red bow. Matt hated it from the moment he saw it. But he couldn't stop Mello from placing it on his head. Because Matt's brain short circuited when Mello stepped up to him and leaned in close tying the offending peace of material to his head. Mello's breath had ghosted over his chin, warming his skin and sending a wave of pure want coursing through his system like a bolt of lightning. Matt had stood there for a full minuet trying to calm his raging hormones.

At the memory of that event, just a few minuets ago. Matt's body reacted again.

'_Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies...' _Matt began to chant in hopes of halting his growing problem. A dress Matt discovered hid nothing. Especially one this short.

'_Dead puppies, dea-'_

"I tried to talk Mello out of the dress." Near's monotone voice broke into Matt's dead puppies rant. "Although I did get Mello to compromise and at least get the one with the striped stockings."

"Oh thanks Nea-Wait! You were in on this too! You actually went to the store with Mello and _helped _him pick this...this thing out!"

"Actually it was my idea. I saw how spaced out Matt was lately and enlisted Mello's help. I though Matt could use some fun, to get him out of the strange mood he has been in for the past few months."

Matt looked at Near shocked. " It was your idea? Wow Near that was really thoughtful of you..." Matt got a funny fluttery feeling in his heart at the knowledge that Near had done something like that for him. His problem completely forgotten.

"Yes well Mello..." Near looked pointedly at the blonde before continuing, " Took control of the shopping ounce we got to the store."

"Shut up you albino sheep, I still think we should have got him the dog costume instead." Mello retorted crossing his arms.

"Actually Mello tonight I am an albino mouse." Near stated pointing at his ears before letting his finger fall back to curl a piece of his hair. "And if Mello wants to be anatomically correct I am not an albino, a pure albino has red eyes which I do not."

Mello opened his mouth to make some smart ass retort but Matt cut across him.

"A dog costume? You where going to buy me a dog costume?" He said accusingly.

Mello smirked " Oh yes, it had a dog collar and everything an... oh look where here."

'_Well that's one argument avoided for now...' _Matt thought as he looked up at the big oak doors, which lead into the cafeteria.

Mello promptly kicked the doors open forgetting the fact that he wasn't wearing his usual combat boots, and let out a loud cuss and grabbed his foot. Matt reached out to steady him as he almost toppled over. Mello leaned on Matt heavily grimacing from pain. The doors slammed back with an almost laughing thud.

Matt chuckled. "You alright Mells." Matt rapped an arm around the blonde to steady him further, giving him a concerned smile.

"Yeah I think. My foot hurts like fuck though."

"Mello should be more careful." Near said walking over to the blonde and began inspecting his foot. "Nothing seems to be broken. Mello should refrain from kicking doors for the rest of the night though."

"Gee, you think." Mello said mockingly as he tested his foot.

"Its better now. Lets go in I want chocolate."

Matt looked at Near and rolled his eyes, before fallowing the volatile blonde into the cafeteria.( Using his hands to open the doors this time.)

Matt looked around as he walked in. The lights were off, and a string of black lights littered the ceiling giving the air a purplish tint. Round tables were pushed to the far right side. Where Matt assumed the food table also was. The four columns were covered in cobwebs. The dance floor was already filled with kids from whammy's. Dressed up in everything imaginable. Thriller was playing in the background causing Matt to groan, and roll his eyes.

"Hey Matt! Mello! Near!" Matt turned to the sound of the voice as a two figures detached themselves from the crowd of people.

One was dressed in almost all black and the other was in a puffy black and white suite. Matt instantly recognized L's posture but...No way...

"Is that a panda suit L?" Matt asked as the pair came to a stop in front of them.

"Yes Matt it is. Light decided that it would look good on me... I can see Mello had a say in your outfit. Am I not correct?"

Matt shifted uncomfortably as L and his friend took in his attire.

"Errr... Ahh...Yeah..."

"It looks good with your red hair." The person with L said. Which Matt realized was Light. He had a black wig on, tight black pants with chains, and a black t-shirt. To finish the outfit was a pair of black wings.

"What're you supposed to be light?" Mello asked an eyebrow raised.

"A shinigami."

"Ohh cool."

At this point Matt had seen something he had not earlier. He let out a very high pitched squeal, " Omg D.D.R. I Have Ttly gotta Play it!"

Light laughed at Matt's squeal. "I'll play you if you want."

"Cool! C'mon let's go!" Matt grabbed Lights arm and began to tug him towards the game.

"I'll Be over in a minuet." Matt just barely heard Mello yell after them. " I'm gunna get my chocolate!"

"K!"

Matt had to take the shoes off before he could play. When they were off he jumped up onto the platform and gave Light a glare. "I'm gunna kick your ass!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Mouth Matt." L said but was left unheard by Lights retort of "We will see."

Light let Matt choose the song, Disco Stick by Lady Gaga. The music started and the dance off began.

Matt was doing really well and if anyone asked he was not doing it to show off to Mello and Near. What he did not count on was the fact that the bonnet was pure evil and decided at the moment when the dance reached its most difficult point to slip in front of his face, causing Matt to trip over his own feet and flip over the railing at the back of the platform landing on his back with a thud, and banging his head on the floor.

"Matt are you alright?" He heard Mello's voice say as the bonnet was tugged off his face. Mello's face came into focus a second later. He then noticed Near standing off to his right looking down at him with an uncharacteristic worried look on his face. L and light stood off to his left.

"Hey say something!"

"I hate you and your f-ing bonnet." Matt mumbled as he sat up. Holding his head with his left hand.

Mello chuckled.

"I think Matt should go sit down for a few." Near said as he and Mello helped Matt to his feet.

"I agree with Near on this one Matty c'mon."

"Don't worry L, Near and I will take care of Matt, you and Light enjoy the rest of the dance." Mello said as he led Matt over to one of the round tables covered in a black cloth.

...

Light looked over at L and smiled soflty, "Interesting." L just nodded and fallowed Light back to the dance floor where Light ounce again tried to coax him into dancing.

...

Matt collapsed into one of the chairs. " I'm going to burn this freaking bonnet the next chance I get." Matt said as he through the evil thing onto the table. " I almost had him beat too!"

Matt sat in the chair across from Matt's "See Near if we would have got the dog costume this wouldn't have happened!"

"Maybe so." Near said back voice blank. As he toke the seat next to Mello drawing one of his legs to his chest. "But as I said that costume was highly inappropriate and..."

Matt tuned out the rest of the argument as he realized something. Mello and Nears argument's had become less heated. Before they had been all-out duel to the death with words. Now it seemed like an almost easy exchange of banter, the type friends would have. Again Light ws the cause of this. With his arrival L saw the ranking system as something that they did not need to have. It seemed almost cruel to Light To pit one student against the other. So rankings were done away with. Yes there was a rivalry still there put it seemed almost friendly. An old habit, brought on from years of constant competition. The two where actually _friends _now. Matt realized. Although both boys would have to be put under torture to actually admit it.

Then something occurred to Matt. It caused his heart to stutter to an almost complete stop as the thought ran rampant through his brain. No matter how hard Matt tried he could not dismiss the thought.

What if Mello and Nears friendship became something more? What if they discovered feelings for each other, but neither had none for Matt? If they just wanted to be his friend. And Matt had to sit and _watch_ as Near and Mello lived a happy life together without him. With him as just a _friend._ Matt's heart clenched painfully at the thought. He gulped and looked away from the bickering duo in front of him. Studying the black table cloth without seeing it. Fighting tears that threatened to spill over.

That was the worst scenario he had come up with to date.

'_Could I live with that?'_ Matt thought miserably. '_The answer is yes...As long as they where happy then I can suffer in silence..."_

* * *

_A/N: Wow went alot more emo Matt than I had initially intended. Oh well I like the result._

_Next chapter Matt gets help from Light. But the question is will it be any good? Hmmm We will have to see._

_Reviews make me happy! And Make me want to write faster! Sooo Review!_

_Hit this button. Hit it and wonderful things will happen!_

_Virtual hugs to all whom reviewed last chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Updates gunna take awhile. I am taking a summer camp for future vets! But they will come!(...Come...Hehe, I have a dirty mind hehe...Hehehe...)_

_Anyway! Here it is! I like this one I really do._

_Ohh funny story I have to share. Me and my Ninety-four year old Gramma got into a fight about Gay people. she said that god forbade it and it was a sin, blah, blah, religious crap I only half believe. My only reply, being the Yaoi fangirl I am was to repeat a line from one of my favorite fanfics, " If god didn't want gay couples then why did he invent the prostate gland." I got my Gramma to actually be quiet. A feet I am way to proud of..._

_Disclaimer: Do Not own Death Note, if I did... oh dear... That' s a thought..TeHee_

* * *

Matt just got up and left. He didn't say a word to Near or Mello. He couldn't. He just left Near, Playing with a robot, and Mello nibbling sinfully on a chocolate bar. He was close to tears. The realization, that Near and Mello could possibly come to _love _each other, had been such a slap in the face. Matt could feel his heart breaking in half.

So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He ran.

He cursed the heels as they clicked along the corridor, adding to the headache that was forming.

Upon reaching his room Matt flung his emotionally exhausted body on the bed. Not even caring, that he was still in that stupid outfit.

But fifteen minuets later, the socks were starting to itch, so Matt ungracefully exited his bed and made the way to his and Mello's bathroom.

Ounce there he peeled off the offending garment, and tossed it to a corner of the room. Not caring were it ended up.

Matt went through the routine of taking his shower not even realizing he was doing so. He was so tired. His head ached something terrible. His only thoughts were of the bottle of aspirin on the counter, which hopefully could ease the pain in his head. And his warm and comforting bed.

Twenty minuets and a few choice cuss words at the Matt proof top of the aspirin later, he fell into bed and a dreamless sleep.

What could have been minuets but was more like a couple hours later, Matt became aware of the feeling of his hair being stroked.

"Hhmm...Mello?" Matt mumbled out, opening his sleepy eyes and seeing the distinctive outline of the blonde leaning over him.

"Was is it up?" Matt mumbled incoherently, The feeling of Mello's hand in his hair causing him to be even more drowsy.

The hand in his hair stilled for a second before continuing.

"You hit your head pretty hard, I was making sure you didn't fall into a coma." The sincerity behind Mello's voice, would have startled Matt if his brain was functioning. But sadly half-asleep Matt's brain was not working right. So he only managed a simple "K." before falling back into blissful unconsciousness.

...

Matt grumbled and rolled over in his sleep, only to sadly meet nothing but air and unceremoniously crash onto the floor.

Matt groaned in pain and raised his hand to his head.

The world was against him, Matt decided, nodding his head as he agreed with the thought. Only to bash his head into the floor as he did so.

Two more revelations reached Matt's brain. One: Mornings were pure hell and should he ever find a way to destroy them he would at the most opportune moment. And two:

He really needed to stop hitting his head on the ground.

Matt decided to blame that damned thing called gravity.

Yeah he could do without gravity too.

Matt smiled at the imaged of himself floating in the air while playing his games. Being able to flip when his character flipped.

Matt was just deciding that he should haul his ass off the floor, and go take a shower, when an all to familiar voice, rang from above him.

"Dude, what the frig are you doing on the floor Matt?" This statement was fallowed by a slight prodding in his shoulder.

"You didn't die on me did you? 'Cause if you did then I'm gunna have to find a new hacker's computer to steal so I can look up porn without getting caught."

"..." Matt's brain fried at the thought of Mello using his computer to possibly get off.

Then finally Matt's brain registered the fact that Mello had used _his_ computer.

Matt blamed the recent head bashings on his inability to think at his usual pace. Which was quit fast taken into the account of how many strategy games he kicked pixilated ass at.

Anyway back to the issue at hand.

"YOU USED MY COMPUTER TO DO WHAT WITH! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY VIRUSES THOSE SITES HAVE ON THEM!" Matt exploded jumping to his feet, glaring at the blonde an feeling the slightest bit of a smirk touch his lips as he realized just how much taller he was then Mello. Mello's head just barely reached his nose, forcing the blonde to tilt his head back.

Mello's eyes showed the slight blow to his pride as he did so.

"Chill dude, with your protection." Matt's cheeks collard at the word choice, "L might even have a hard time, getting a virus in."

'Did Mello just complement him?'

"Yes you shit head I did." Matt didn't realize he had spoken allowed...

" 'Course if L actually tried to hack your system, you would be in trouble. L is the best after all." Mello drawled like it was obvious.

Matt guessed it kinda was, but Mello had noticed his computer skills and compared them to L. For Mello to even think him in the same sentence let alone praise his skills enough to be compared to his idol, made Matt's heart warm.

Matt decided then and there that he was going to become the best hacker the world has ever seen, just so he could hear that small praise from one of the men he loved again.

Speaking of men he loved, Matt wondered what Near was doing right now.

Matt looked at the time and noticed it was ten in the morning...way to early to be out of bed.

But Near was probably finishing the elaborate Lego city he had seen the albino working on a few days ago.

"Your doing it again." Mello's voice roused Matt from his thoughts about the albino's pale fingers being used for something completely different than stacking Lego pieces.

"Wha-?" Matt asked confused, only to stop halfway as he realized what Mello was wearing, or rather not wearing.

"Umm Me-llo?" Matt asked swallowing. "Why are you errm...Naked?"

Mello just turned and shrugged as he answered nonchalantly . "Normally your not up this early so I decided that I could just shower and get dressed out here."

Matt blinked as thoughts of _what else_ the blonde did when he was in the comatose state that he called sleep.

And immediately regretted the thought as he felt warmth pool in his stomach and all the blood flow in his body went south.

"Oh ok." Matt managed to barely, just barely keep the squeak out of his voice as he headed of the bathroom.

"Were you going Matty?"

"I need a shower, I still have yet been able to get this goop off my face from last night."

...Oh the implications that statement brought to Matt's hormone driven mind...

Matt decided on a cold shower. A long cold shower.

Matt decided that hormones were next on his list of things that he could do without.

About halfway through his shower Matt heard the door open, and the distinct thud of Mello's combat boots on the tile.

"Umm Mello." Matt peeked his head out of the curtain. "What are you doing?"

Managing to keep his voice level as the more perverted side of himself proclaimed: Mello, shower...kinky, no Mello, Near, and Matt in the shower...even more kinky...

Matt mentally shot the voice as he listened to Mello's answer.

"I have to pee." Mello said as he reached for the tie on his leather. He started to undo it and raised an eyebrow when he saw Matt watching him.

"Look if you don't want to get a show or an even better look at the goods than you did earlier, I suggest you look away."

Matt epeed and dived back behind the curtain.

Ohh god did he want another look, but anymore of that angelic sight and Matt was sure he would do something really stupid.

Matt began cursing whichever deity of the many religions that seemed to have it out for him. Glaring at the shower head as if it held the answers.

Matt smirked, well maybe it did not have _all_ the answers. But certainly held the answer of how to get back at Mello for the little streak he did in the room. Regardless of the fact that Mello had any idea what he did to Matt.

As the sound of Mello's pants hitting the floor, for the blonde and forsaken his leather for a more comfortable pair of jeans for the day. Matt grabbed the detachable shower head, closed his eyes and opened the curtain enough but still rapping it around his more private area.

Matt let the ice cold blast hit the blonde full force, Laughing like a maniac when he heard the blonde let out a very unmanly squeak and heard the trail of cusses as the blonde ran out the door.

Matt opened his eyes as the door slammed shut. Muffling the sound of Mello's very colorful vocabulary as he cursed Matt to the darkest pits of Hell and promising that he would be the one to torture Matt in his after life.

Matt laughed as he heard a particularly interesting torture plot the blonde came up with. Which from what Matt could hear, involved opera music and castration.

Matt wondered if Mello was in the wrong line of work. With idea's like that he could make a damn good torture expert.

Matt chuckled slightly only to sigh as he realized, that in an odd way Mello had just endeared himself to Matt even more.

...

Matt sighed happily as a cool breeze ghosted across his face. Ruffling his hair slightly.

Most people thought that because he was a gamer he resented the outdoors.

That fact was most defiantly not true.

Matt loved the feel of the soft breeze as it ghosted across his skin. And his mind seemed to slow down, as the warm rays of the sun touched his skin in the most gentle of ways.

Matt just let his mind wander as it saw fit as he walked deeper into the woods, to the one place that always calmed him.

It was a small lake in the middle of the woods he had stumbled across, when Mello got the bright idea that they should play hide and seek in the woods surrounding Whammy's.

Matt had promptly gotten lost and ended up stumbling across it by complete accident.

Matt had found the place beautiful and breath taking, promptly memorizing the paths he took in order to find it again as he finally made his way back to the House.

As far as Matt new no one else had found it, and for that he was glad. It was his place of refuge when Whammy's became to much to handle. Or in today's case when he needed time to think through something without an angelic leather wearing chocoholic interrupting his thoughts.

Matt sighed as a very fresh breeze made contact with him. It told him he was close to the lake.

The crystal clear water came into view, around the line of trees.

But Matt saw something that did not belong at his lake. Forcing him to stop in his tracks.

But the man still heard his approach and turned his honey colored eye's on him.

"Ohh Matt." Light said smiling in welcome, "I didn't think anyone else knew this place was here."

"Neither did I." Matt replied as he decided that he didn't mind Light knowing of his secret spot. Plus this gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to him. Without being over heard by nosy gossips.

Matt walked over to Light and sat down, fidgeting as he tried to think of a way to bring up his little problem... err... ok problems.

"You want to ask me on what you should do about your feelings about Mello right?"

Matt made a fish impression. Was it that obvious?

"No I'm just good at reading people, and you've been giving me looks that clearly say 'I need to talk to you in private' look."

Matt needed to stop talking out loud, that could cause a wholel ot of trouble in his foreseeable future.

He decided to voice the part Light hadn't figured out. "Errm...You see its not just Mello..." Matt trailed off hanging his head.

"Ohh you like two people? wh-"

"Its not like..I'm..I'm..."Matt gulped and started again "I'm in love with both Mello and Near..." Saying it out loud solidified the whole thing in his head. he could no longer deny it, or ignore it. Matt gulped and peeked through his goggles o see Lights reaction.

"Oh...Well..." It was Lights turn to be the fish.

Light had not seen that one coming, not in the least.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo what do you guys think Light should Tell Matt to do Hmmm, I'd love to hear feed back, as well as your ideas._

_Ohh and I'm doing a pole on who y'all think Matt should pick, on my profile page. I'm curious as to Who you think Matt belongs with._

_NOWWWWWWWWWWW HIT THE BUTTON! It is a growling and hungry monster and the only way it won't haunt your sleep is if you press It!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: ...Look an update! Its kinda short 'cause I have another project I'm working on. but for those of you who have read The Wall, another of my fics, You will be happy ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own death note._

* * *

"Yeah I know it came to a shock to me when I realized it at first... So any suggestions?" Matt asked in a tiny voice watching Lights face intently.

"Well.. Hmm, ahhh" Light cleared his throat and tried again. "It is quite a shock, but seeing as to how close you are with them, it is understandable in an albeit twisted way."

"Yeah I guess you could see it that way." Matt replied, letting his eye's travel across the glassy surface of the lake.

" I really don't know what to tell you Matt, Other than to go for it."

"Go for it?" Matt echoed confused.

He had come to Light for help and all he had was _'Go for it?'_

Matt gave Light a, '_What the hell.' _Look.

Light smiled slightly at him. "What I mean is, your not sure if either of them like you that way right?"

Matt nodded deciding not to voice the fact that he didn't think either of them were gay. And instead focused on listening intently.

"I think what you need to do is, oh how do I put this, watch them, is one way. Just sit listen and watch for any signs, showing how either feel for you and each other. You can never be certain for sure Matt, so it never hurts to just go for it."

"Go for what? If I show one how I feel I risk losing the other, or if I'm rejected and go for the other they may think that I'm just settling for a second best. Or have neither. Or what if..." Matt gulped and fought back tears. "What if Mello and Near feel that way about each other but not about me?" Matt said quietly goggled eyes cast to the ground.

Light sighed. " I can't answer that Matt, only you can. But like I said, go for it. Its better to know than to wonder for the rest of your life. Who knows it could be the best thing you ever did."

Matt smiled slightly and raised his eyes to see the look on Lights face. It was the look Light always got when he looked at L.

"The best thing you ever did huh?" Matt smiled slightly at the startled look on Lights face as he realized that Matt knew about him and L.

Light chuckled softly and smiled. "Yeah the best thing you ever do."

...

Matt sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Shifting from his stomach to a seated position on his bed, eyeing his laptop half heartedly. He kept replaying what Light had said in his head over and over. He needed to find a way, to tell him how he felt. Which him, he wasn't sure yet. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was after that he needed to find a way to tell the person that he told that he also liked another person. Because there was no way Matt could choose at this point. His heart was being pulled in two by a blonde and a white headed entity and there was no telling when it would stop or if his heart was doomed to shatter.

The soft sound of a pencil on paper drew Matt's attention to the other occupant of the room.

Mello was quietly and diligently studying. But it wasn't as intense as it ounce was.

Before the rankings where dropped Mello would pace the room with the book in his hand mumbling under his breath. Now he was sitting quietly on his bed.

Before he would stay up most of the night and get little to no sleep, and barely eat, or even stop to rest. Now Mello would spend time doing things other than study, and eat his three meals a day.

All in all he was healthier and happier. And Matt was grateful for it. He had been worried about Mello's health for a long time. But anytime he said anything he was glared at and told to shut up. Matt really was grateful for the changes Light brought. They possible saved Mello's sanity, and even his life.

"What?" Matt was startled by the sound of Mello's voice, and finally realized that he had been staring at Mello.

"Nothing." He replied quietly and looked back at the computer. hoping that Mello wouldn't comment.

After about a minuet he felt Mello's eyes shift away from him and the sound of a pencil on paper started up again.

Matt gulped thankfully not audibly as his brain hatched an idea, a few seconds later.

Mello had used his computer to look up porn. And Matt got the sudden urge to see what Mello liked physically in a girl. Maybe he would get lucking and the girl would be a red head. At least that way he could feel he had a slight chance with the blonde.

So without further ado he began the task of finding out. When the search was done Matt about had a heart attack.

Yeah it was porn alright...Gay porn. Mello was watching gay porn on his computer. Mello watched gay porn. And all the sights were of gay porn. Therefore Mello was gay.

_Mello was gay_. Mello liked boys. Matt had a chance with Mello.

Matt stared at the screen in shock for a few minuets. Trying to process this new information.

Matt got up and walked to the door, ignoring the puzzled look Mello was giving him. He needed to go and process this information alone.

In a daze Matt swung the door open and was shocked back to reality, when a loud thud, fallowed by the sound of a body hitting the floor reached his ears.

Mello shot up from the bed and rushed over. "Matt wh-" Mello's eyes landed on the prone figure of Near knocked unconscious laying crumpled on the floor.

"Ohh fantastic Matt." Mello said rolling his eyes. "You knocked the sheep out with the door."

Matt just stared in shock.

"Well don't just stand there dumb ass help me get him into the room."

"Right sorry." Matt said shaking his head to clear his thoughts and bent down to help Mello lift Near, and carry him to Matt's bed, laying him down carefully.

"Good job Matt, now what."

'_Yeah Matt now what?' _His mind echoed the chocoholic.

* * *

_A/N: Well how was it?_

_Come on tell me I really wanna Know! Please! If you review you make me happy and my super awesome fluffy adorable kitty cat happy too, so please review?_

_*Gives kitten eyes mirrored by super fluffy adorable kitty.* Please?_


End file.
